Bu Jun (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Orange | Hair = Orange | UnusualFeatures = No visible irises or pupils, fangs, claws, orange fur, pointed ears | Citizenship = Mongolian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sleeper agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Mongolia | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Greg Land | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 11 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 14 | HistoryText = Bu Jun was born in the inner part of Mongolia. Being abandoned as a child possibly due to his feral mutation, Bu grew up alone very weak and suffered from malnutrition. One day he was approached by Someday Enterprises who promised him sanctuary against the Terrigen Mist by putting him in stasis until the cloud disappeared. Bu quickly volunteered but instead of being put to sleep he was used as a guinea pig. Bu's mutation was weaponized which caused all of his abilities to become enhanced, as with the other mutant captives. They were rescued by an unknown benefactor, Exodus, who used them against Someday. Bu was sent along with the others to the Elk Run Research Facility in Utah to kill all the soldiers and also to destroy rebuilt Sentinel technology before it could be completed. Bu and his group were next sent to one of Someday Enterprise's research stations out in the Atlantic Ocean to bait Magneto's group of X-Men to come there. As they landed they were ambushed by the renegade mutants. Bu took his brawl straight to Sabretooth knocking both of them off the platform and into the ocean. Bu was able to best Sabretooth in battle by knocking him out. As he came to the surface he was picked up by Archangel and given a shot that put him asleep. This allowed Mystique to impersonate Bu and escape with the other Sleepers. Bu was taken to War Room X to be psychically interrogated by Psylocke while unconscious. After telepathically probing Bu's mind, Psylocke stopped in fear that if she went any further it would result in his death. Once Betsy left the room, M told Magneto she would have no qualms about extracting the information they needed. With the secret help of her brother Emplate, M was successful in learning the identity of the sleeper's leader presumably at the cost of Bu's life, his body last seen in the X-Men's med-bay. | Personality = | Powers = Bu Jun is a mutant whose abilities where enhanced by Someday Enterprises, he displayed animal-like abilities similar to those of Sabretooth, Magneto himself stated that he was almost a match for Creed. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Claws' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Activation Period Undetermined (Mutants) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Feline Form